Epic Love?
by shakamia
Summary: Ma version de la vie après la saison 3 et de ce qu’est un amour épique ?


**Epic Love?**

By Mia

Résumé: Une version de la vie après ma saison 3 et de ce qu'est un amour épique ?

Piz's POV

Elle est partie pour son stage d'été au FBI sans se retourner, sans même se poser de question. Quand j'ai su que j'ai obtenu un stage dans une radio New Yorkaise, je me suis dit que peut-être…mais c'est son rêve depuis longtemps donc il n'y a pas de question à se poser, pas de discussion de couple. Notre relation est trop récente pour que je donne mon avis et surtout qu'il influe sur sa décision. Mais une partie de moi aurait aimé qu'elle ne veuille pas passer l'été loin de moi.

Une partie de moi sait également que lorsque Logan Echolls a défoncé la gueule de ce type, Gory quelque chose, juste avant cet été ; elle l'a regardé d'une manière…C'est un lunatique et elle le regarde toujours d'une manière…

On s'est écrit, téléphoné et mis à part le manque de contact physique, c'est comme si on n'avait pas été séparés.

A la rentrée, on s'est retrouvés et c'est encore mieux qu'avant.

La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était enfin arrivé à un point ou l'intimité est…ou on se confie l'un à l'autre, la confiance totale et absolue. Et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que Véronica ne se livre pas, elle blague, elle parle beaucoup mais uniquement de ses affaires.

Et plus je la poussais, plus elle se braquait. Et quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui dire de faire attention quand elle est sur une affaire, elle s'est mise en colère. Elle n'a besoin de personne pour la protéger, elle peut se débrouiller seule.

Elle donne son corps mais jamais son âme.

J'ai pris conscience que la relation que nous avions depuis le début n'avait pas changé, oui on couche ensemble, oui on discute de tout et de rien mais finalement oui on discute beaucoup de rien. Certainement pas de nous encore moins de sentiments et surtout pas des siens ; elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Je ne pensais pas que notre relation ressemblerait à ça et la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase a été lorsqu'elle a appris que Logan Echolls avait demandé son transfert de Neptume.

Elle a eu un choc avant qu'elle ne se ferme pour jouer l'indifférence. Dick Casablancas lui a rit au visage, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit mais j'ai su qu'il l'avait blessée.

On était voués à l'échec dès le début.

Logan's POV

Elle est partie pour son stage d'été et elle ne me hait plus, pas qu'elle m'ait vraiment haïe un jour. On arrivera à s'entendre peut être je le sais, on est Véronica et Logan, on est Epique. A la fin on se retrouvera.

L'année s'est terminé, Parker ne me parle plus, Véronica est partie et Dick va passer l'été avec son père. Donc je ne vais strictement rien avoir à faire, si ce n'est un peu de surf au Costa Rica. Pas longtemps, une semaine, peut être 2.

Véronica's POV

Mon stage a été génial, j'avais peur qu'ils pensent tous que je ne pouvais être que la préposée au café mais ce n'a pas été le cas. J'ai faire de la paperasse, j'ai assisté à des réunions et j'ai même pu observer des intervention planquée dans le van. Fantastique. Le seul point négatif qui pourrait éventuellement me faire remettre tout ça en cause s'est le cadre très serré qui laisse très peu de marche de manœuvre. Apparemment Logan aurait fait un meilleur agent, lui qui s'inquiétait toujours des raccourcis que je prenais, qui eut cru ?

Bref, tout est parfait, mon stage a été génial, papa se débrouille bien même s'il n'a pas été élu shérif. Il s'est remis et je me suis pardonnée.

En fait tout allait bien, notamment avec Piz, il est gentil, c'est un garçon en qui je peux avoir confiance, qui ne me fera pas de mal. Le sexe est bien, tendre, doux, attentionnée…

On s'est revus quand je suis rentrée, on est souvent sortis ensemble Wallace, Mac, Piz et moi et puis tout s'est compliqué. Il a commencé à me pousser, à vouloir me protéger, je vois sa mine désapprobatrice quand je me laisse pas faire. Il tend l'autre joue alors que j'applique la loi du talion, il m'en avait empêché avec Gory et j'avoue que je lui en ai voulu.

Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, Logan me comprenait, me connaissait, peut être un peu trop bien c'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas, je n'aime pas me sentir vulnérable..

Et puis un jour j'ai vu Dick à une soirée juste après la rentrée. Va savoir pourquoi je suis allée le voir pour lui demander des nouvelles de Logan. Enfin si je sais, j'ai essayé de le contacter car je pensais avoir dépassé toutes nos querelles, j'étais prête à être amie avec lui. J'ai essayé mais il ne répondait pas à mes appels.

Et là, j'ai reçu une claque, Logan avait demandé son transfert. Il avait quitté Neptune. Je suis restée sous le choc. Ca l'a fait rire, me disant et je cite « Il t'a écouté Ronica, il est hors de ta vie pour toujours. Tu lui a définitivement brisé le cœur et il ne reviendra plus en rampant. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il t'aimait à ce point. »

J'ai rompu avec Piz peu après. Je savais que c'était fini et il le savait également.

Wallace's POV

Elle a rompu avec lui, je pensais vraiment que ça se passait bien entre eux, Echolls étant hors jeu…. Je l'ai prévenu de ne pas lui faire de mal et c'est ce qu'elle a fait quand même.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais car Piz n'avait pas l'air vraiment abattu après la rupture. Peut être que ce n'était pas aussi rose que ça avait l'air de l'être.

Quand je suis allée la voir, elle semblait travailler sur une affaire, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil et ce que j'ai découvert ne m'a pas surpris. Elle pistait Echolls. Tout revenait toujours à lui. J'ai essayé de comprendre leur relation mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais réussi.

Il était inscrit à UCLA en psychologie avec une mineur en droit.

Logan's POV

Je venais d'arriver à la plage, j'ai enfilé ma combinaison et je l'ai vu. Véronica Mars. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas ? J'étais parti depuis 6 mois et c'était la première fois que je la revoyais. Elle avait à nouveau les cheveux plus courts et son sac en bandoulière. Rien ne semblait avoir changé.

_L - Véronica._

_V- Logan. Je vois que rien ne change._

_L- Si, tout le monde change, tu ne t'en est simplement pas aperçu. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_

_V - Tu as disparu._

_L - J'avais besoin d'un changement d'air et j'ai trouvé ma voie._

_V- Psycho._

_L- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas, Véronica Mars détective, enquêtant sur tout le monde et surtout moi. Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? J'ai pas commis de crime cet été ?_

_V- J'avais besoin de savoir, tu as disparu cet été._

_L- J'ai trouvé ma voie cet été._

_V- Psychologie._

_L- Enfantine. Je vais travailler avec les enfants ayant subi des abus._

_V- Je te vois bien en psychologue._

_L- Tu crois ?_

_V- Je le sais…Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ?_

_L - C'était à toi de me contacter Véronica. C'est toujours toi qui a eu toutes les cartes._

_V- Et quand je t'ai contacté, tu ne m'as pas répondu._

_L- J'ai besoin de passer à autre chose, j'avais besoin de remettre ma vie en ordre._

_V- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire à Neptune ?_

_L- Franchement ? Non. Véronica je tiens à toi, tu le sais, je peux même encore te dire que je t'aime mais tant que je suis à côté de toi, je ne peux pas avancer. Je me sentirais toujours obligé de te protéger de tes enquêtes et autres choses, notamment en ayant recours à la violence. C'est un cercle sans fin. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de me remettre sur les rails. Je vois une psychologue, j'ai des amis qui ne connaissent pas tous les drames de ma vie, qui ne s'attendent pas au pire de ma part, je suis un étudiant normal._

_V- Je ne me suis pas toujours attendu au pire…j'ai confiance en toi._

_L- Véronica, c'est pas vrai. Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi et je comprends, j'ai fait des choses pas jolies mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je n'ai jamais mis de fille enceinte et je ne t'ai jamais largué pour t'ignorer et te rayer de ma vie._

Véronica's POV

Quand j'ai vu Logan, ça m'a fait quelque chose. Le voir m'a toujours fait quelque chose. Il va bien, il m'a manqué. On a parlé, sans dispute pour une fois. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, si bien dans sa peau. J'ai trouvé ça très dérangeant qu'il puisse trouver sa voie loin de moi, qu'il puisse se reconstruire uniquement en étant loin de moi. Je commençais à le croire quand il disait qu'on était épique.

J'ai donc commencé un travail sur moi. Il a raison, je me suis toujours attendu au pire de sa part ; Duncan aurait fait ce qu'il a fait, je lui aurait pardonné, avec Logan je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Il avance dans sa vie, on discute une fois par semaine par téléphone et on s'envoie des mails mais maintenant c'est différent.

Wallace's POV

Ce soir on s'est retrouvé Véronica, Mac et moi pour une soirée vidéo ; Autant en Emporte Le Vent. Un film romantique. Un classique mais un film romantique et long. Ca ne pouvait qu'être une idée de Mac.

_M- C'est une histoire d'amour épique._

_V- Qu'est ce que vous pensiez de ma relation avec Logan ?_

_Je suis resté bête et apparemment Mac également. D'ou ça sortait ?_

_W- Comment ça ?_

_V- Je veux votre avis sur notre relation._

_M- Compliquée, passionnelle._

_V- C'est tout ? Wallace ?_

_W- Vous vous disputiez beaucoup.._

_V- C'est tout ?_

_W- Il t'aimait._

_M- Votre histoire était compliquée, rupture, remise ensemble, re rupture de ainsi de suite…Avec votre passé…_

_V- Dîtes moi tout, allez y balancez tout._

_M- Il a toujours été fou de toi, j'ai appris à le connaître et il me demandait des nouvelles même quand vous n'étiez plus ensemble. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il t'aimait plus que tu ne l'aimais. Il a fait des erreurs._

_V- Il a couché avec Madison Sinclair._

_M- Je la déteste autant que toi mais vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Techniquement il pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait._

_V- Madison Sinclair !_

_W- Véronica, tu ne lui pardonnais jamais tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Vous vous remettiez ensemble et à la première dispute tu lui balançais au visage tout ce qu'il avait loupé._

_V- Comment…_

_W- J'étais pas loin. Tu ne t'ouvres pas beaucoup aux gens ; c'est difficile de savoir ce que tu penses et tu fais pareil avec tes copains._

_V- Comment ?…Laisse moi deviner, Piz._

_W- Oui. Ecoute, Piz est un gentil garçon, prévenant qui ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal et tu ne t'es pas dévoilé avec lui. Je suppose donc qu'avec Logan, un garçon qui pouvait te blesser, qui l'avait fait par le passé…_

_V- Il m'a encore dit qu'il m'aimait et je n'ai rien dit._

J'adore Véronica mais tant qu'elle ne laissera personne entrer, toutes ses relations sont vouées à l'échec, même celle avec Logan Echolls, l'amour de sa vie.

Véronica's POV

Je dois rencontrer Logan, je vais à Los Angeles car il refuse de revenir ici, trop de mauvais souvenirs et je comprends. Je l'ai retrouvé chez lui, ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas revus, dans une semaine c'est Thanksgivings. Je suis en 3è année, cette été j'ai travaillé avec papa à plein temps…

J'ai garé la voiture devant chez lui et quand j'en suis sortie, j'ai vu une fille partir de chez lui, brune, pin up…il lui disait au revoir en caleçon. J'ai été très déçu, apparemment il était retombé dans ses vieux travers. J'ai eu envie de faire demi tour et puis il m'a vu. Il m'a souri et quand il a vu ma tête il s'est renfrogné, apparemment il ne comprenait pas.

_V- J'arrive peut être au mauvais moment ?_

_L- Non, c'était ma petite copine. Séréna._

Encore un nom ridicule. Petite copine ?

_V- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé dans tes mails._

_L- 2, 3 mois mais je la connais depuis l'été dernier. On s'est rencontré à Costa Rica,_

_V- Elle fait du surf ?_

_L- Oui, je lui ai appris mais c'est surtout qu'elle était dans l'humanitaire et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la psychologie enfantine. J'étais parti pour une semaine de surf et je suis resté 2 mois à aider._

Je suis restée bête. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir avec une copine et que ça soit une fille bien. On a passé la journée à discuter, il était plus posé, calme…il ne correspondait plus au Logan que je connaissais. Quand je suis repartie, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression.

Mac's POV

J'ai discuté avec Dick, qui aurait cru que je serai une jour amie avec lui…mais bon, après ses études il a repris l'entreprise familiale pour la transformer et il a eu besoin de mes talents d'informaticienne. On se voit de temps en temps et hier il m'a annoncé qu'il allait au mariage de Logan et Séréna. Je suis restée sous le choc, Véronica ne m'avait rien dit.

Quand je suis allée la voir ensuite, elle était comme catatonique. Elle était en congés, son boulot à la police de New York se passait bien, elle avait un petit copain depuis 1 an et demi je crois…

_V- Il se marie avec elle._

_M- Véronica, je suis désolée._

_V- J'ai toujours cru qu'un jour il se marierai avec moi, qu'on avait un amour épique qui survivrait à tout, que…que…_

_M- La dernière fois que tu lui a parlé il ne t'a rien dit ?_

_V- On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des années. Après ma dernière visite, je ne sais pas, j'ai été débordée et puis le temps de réponse de nos courriers s'est espacé, on ne s'est plus appelés._

_M- Tu as été invitée au mariage ?_

_V- Oui._

Je ne savais pas si c'était un manque de tact de sa part ou autre chose.

Logan's POV

Demain je me marie avec Séréna. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie. Elle est parfaite pour moi, elle me calme, elle est mon équilibre et elle a aussi un côté foufou. Elle s'implique pour les causes, les démunis, c'est une battante, c'est mon alter égo. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à monter l'association Lynn Echolls pour les femmes battues, grâce à son expérience du terrain.

Je relisais mes vœux pour la énième fois quand j'ai entendu frapper à la porte, je me suis relevé et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de me trouver face à Véronica Mars. Elle n'avait pas répondu à l'invitation.

_L- Véronica._

_V- Logan, je peux entrer ?_

_L- Oui mais il est tard. Que me vaut…_

_V- Ne l'épouse pas._

_L- Quoi ?_

_V- Ne l'épouse pas. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé même si je n'ai pas su te le montrer. Notre histoire est épique, Logan et Véronica._

_L- Véronica…_

_V- Non s'il te plait…Je sais que l'on s'est éloigné ces dernières années…Je sais que tu m'aimes._

_L- Je t'aimerais toujours Véronica, tu es mon premier amour mais je l'aime, je suis amoureux d'elle. Notre histoire n'est peut être pas épique mais je ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Ce n'est pas compliqué, destructeur, c'est simple, ça coule de source, c'est une évidence. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle._

_V- A une époque tu ne voyais pas la vie sans moi non plus._

_L- C'est que je me trompais. Ecoute Véronica, je l'aime autant que je t'aimais mais c'est différent, je ne me contente pas d'un 2è choix, s'en est un autre tout aussi important. __Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais tu avais raison, tout n'est pas obligé d'être si dur pour que ça soit un grand amour._

Quand j'ai dit ça, j'ai vu son visage se décomposer. Elle est sortie.

Véronica's POV

Le lendemain je ne me suis pas montrée mais je sais qu'il sait que j'y étais. Duncan et Lily, Dick et même Mac étaient présents. J'ai écouté ses mots, j'ai attendu qu'il change d'avis à la dernière minute mais quand il a dit je le veux…Je me suis éclipsée en larme.

Je l'avais perdu. Je l'ai regardé avec elle, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Brad's POV

7 ans qu'on est mariés. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Véronica aime par dessus tout sa fille Maguy et son boulot. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais que le 2è choix mais quand je suis tombée sur une boite au fond de la penderie, ça m'a fait un choc…des lettres qui datent de plus de 15 ans, des photos, des coupures de journaux avec toujours le même visage, Logan Echolls. Il est l'homme que j'ai appris à détester sans l'avoir jamais rencontré car il habite à l'autre bout du pays… Véronica m'aime mais elle n'est plus amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps. Dès fois je me demande si elle l'a jamais été. C'est ma femme, une femme parfaite si ce n'est qu'elle a donné son cœur à son amour de lycée et qu'elle ne l'a jamais récupéré. Elle ne m'a jamais trompée, vu son histoire familiale c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais mais elle a reproduit le schéma maternel.

Dès fois j'ai peur car si un jour il quitte sa femme, en moins de 2 secondes, elle prendra sa fille pour le retrouver. Quand j'ai découvert les photos…je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que le mensonge sur lequel porte notre mariage restera tel qu'il est. Sur ces photos, on peut voir Logan Echolls avec sa femme et ses 3 enfants, l'image du bonheur, l'image d'un homme qui a su reprendre son cœur pour le donner à la femme qui partage sa vie depuis bientôt 10 ans.

FIN


End file.
